


Groundhog Day

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S05E14, Short One Shot, Stressed, Teamwork, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Nora is acting suspicious and frantic, and none of you know why. Until she starts finishing sentences and stopping things before they happen…





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E14

“Well, I better get going,” you announce, grabbing your coat. “I have the late shift at work tonight. Those books aren’t going to-”

“-Shelve themselves?” Nora finishes for you. You give a quick laugh, a bit surprised that she was able to complete your sentence. Sherloque, however, raises a suspicious eyebrow at the frantic Speedster.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Actually, (Y/N), you don’t look too well,” she goes on. “Maybe you should call in sick.”

Frowning, you feel your face and forehead. “Really? I feel fine. Plus, there’s no way I could do that so last minute.”

Nora makes a frustrated sound, and now everyone in the Cortex is staring at her. You start to make your way over to her to comfort the obviously very stressed girl, but as you do, she shouts, “No, be  _careful_!”

Something on the floor causes you to slip, but Ralph lends a stretchy hand to keep you from falling and potentially hitting the back of your head on the desk.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Nora breathes confusedly.

“Well, I’m quite glad it did, or my brains would be all over the floor.” You couldn’t help the hyperbole. “Thanks, Dibs.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ralph replies, retracting his elongated hand back to its regular length.

“Nora, what’s going on?” Iris asks her daughter, knowing something is up. In fact, all of you can sense there’s something serious going on here.

“I can’t…” the young West-Allen chokes.

“You can, honey. What is it?”

“You’re all in danger, and no matter how hard I try, I can’t save any of you!”

“Ah,” Cisco says, as you chime in at the same time as him.

“ _Groundhog Day_.”

“ _Groundhog Day_.”

“Except  _way worse_!” Nora shouts.

“We can figure this out together,” Caitlin insists, “Just tell us everything, and we’ll find a way so that no one gets hurt. We all work better together.”

Poor Nora bursts into tears and sobs an “Okay…”

You pull out your phone and decide to call work after all. Only your excuse isn’t sickness. It’s a family emergency.


End file.
